


A Watchful Cat Eye

by Miraculous_Lady



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Lady/pseuds/Miraculous_Lady
Summary: When Marinette is caught in the crosshairs of a particularly difficult akuma attack, Chat Noir keeps a close eye on her and ferries her away from the destruction as he detransforms.





	A Watchful Cat Eye

“Mari… Mari, I’m sorry” barely audible between his heavy breaths as Chat dropped from the rooftop into a narrow alley. She folded gently out of his arms and stood while he immediately sunk to the ground against the wall looking physically and mentally exhausted.

In her state of shock, Marinette couldn’t look away from Chat’s face. He had saved her from the akuma, taking out the Eiffel Tower in the process. Stubbornly, he wouldn’t let her out of his sight, which meant Marinette hadn’t had an opportunity to transform. But Chat fought hard and never gave up hope for his Lady’s arrival, not until the akuma got too close, almost catching Marinette with it’s blast. Chat’s nerves unraveled at that, he had to get her out of there, immediately. He called his cataclysm to create a distraction and turned tail with Marinette in his arms.

It seemed too long since he used cataclysm, his ring finally giving up its last warning. The realization of his transformation dropping flashed on his face, and was instantly replaced with twisted features like if he tried hard enough, he could will his transformation to stay. It didn’t.

 Marinette, still trying to come up with a way to get away from Chats watchful supervision, became frozen and her mind emptied much like the color from her face. Even though his head dipped as his mask faded away into green light and hid his eyes under his thick blond hair, she knew who sat in front of her. There was no doubt about it. His white buttoned shirt hanging open to show his black t-shirt.

 Chat is… she couldn’t let it sink in. Her crush had been beside her this whole time, and she never noticed, never saw him behind the mask. Stunned, her mind tried to rectify the two people as one. Chat was so different to Adrien in her mind, yet here Adrien sat with Chat’s exhausted kwami floating beside him and the miraculous ring on his finger.

Neither of them seemed to be thinking of the highly dangerous akuma still causing damage just a couple blocks away. All Marinette’s thoughts were racing in another direction. _He detransformed in front of me. I know who he is now, there’s no point to hide it anymore, especially since he won’t let me out of his sight anyway…_

“Mari, I’m really sorry. I don’t know why Ladybug didn’t show up. I can’t defeat it alone. I just needed to make sure you were safe” She could see a single tear fall beneath the fringe of blond. “I couldn’t let anything happen to my princess” he professed as he slowly lifted his head, which sent another tear streaking down his cheek.

His proclamation snapped her out of her mental ramble. With a deep breath, her resolve solidified, and she felt her nervousness for Adrien melt away as she stepped into her Ladybug persona while bending down to meet his gaze. “I know why she didn’t come. She was too afraid of being seen transforming. You were too good at keeping an eye on me.”

Now he was stunned. Going rigid and holding his breath, his eyes went wide while still partially obscured by his thick blond hair. “You did good Chaton, just rest and recharge.” Giving a wink as she turned deeper into the alley and murmured “spots on” as a flash of red overtook his vision. “I'll see you back in the battle” she said over her shoulder while grabbing her yo-yo and flicking it up towards the rooftop. In the next moment, she was pulled up and disappeared onto the Parisian rooftops.

Adrien sat dumbfounded staring at the place her body had vanished over the ledge of the roof back towards the akuma.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
